


Names stitched into the mass infinite

by Ambercreek



Category: Warframe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was wild, screams of his laughter would always flood the comms when he was out on recon. The sound of slicing flesh following after made Ordis’ nonexistent stomach churn.

Frost was mellow and quiet. Liked staying on the ship and meditating. Watching the stars before him. Carefully listening to Ordis talk. Giving the minimal amount of words as a reply. Ordis has tried deliberately to get the frame to say more than 3 words.

Each time failed.

Ordis found his favorite in Excalibur, he was the mixture of the other two in the good and the bad. For the most time, he was quiet, but there were times that the cephalon just couldn't shut him up until the operator swapped out for the others.

It didn't help that his color scheme was neon red and green with white accents, making it seem like the items of solstice threw him up.

But something about the energy and mood that the frame gave off, gave Ordis the sense of nostalgia. Nostalgia for something that was to come or had already passed.

The cephalon pushes that thought aside for later diagnostics.


	2. Chapter 2

It was impossible to scare a ship AI. Though Excalibur managed to do so.

"BOO!" Came a loud screech and the Excalibur frame came barreling in a spin towards the front of the ship, head bashing right into the glass of the main window, but it didn't crack.

 _"Operator are you alright!"_ Ordis cube form floated towards Excalibur who was curled up into himself onto the floor, hands clinging to his head.

 _"Operator?"_ The cephalon repeats and floats down closer in a means to inspect and see if he caused any significant damage to himself.

And with a loud scream Excalibur leaped forward, revealing the pumpkin head mask. A high shrill came from Ordis as he disappeared back into the mainframe of the ship.

A few moments of silence passed, guilt began to curl around his gut when nothing more came from the cephalon.

"Ordis?" The Frame called, "I'm sorry." It came out quiet, though he knew that Ordis could hear him loud and clear.

 _"As you should be!"_ Ordis' voice boomed across the ship. _"See if I do anything nice for you again, should **LEAVE YOU FOR DEAD** -"_  The AI coughs (if an AI can cough). _"I uh never mind."_ Then he went quiet once more.

In a means to distract himself from his guilt, Excalibur looked at any of the current bounties that were available. 


	3. Chapter 3

_“Operator?”_   Excalibur looks up from the work table. “Yes Ordis,” He replies.

_“Do you believe in the multi-universe theory?”_

If the frames face could display emotion, his face would be scrunched in confusion. “Remind me what that is again?”

The cephalon let out a sigh of annoyance. _“I thought the name of it would be simple enough, but it’s the idea that multiple earth_ _and realities exist on different planes of existence"_

“And Why are you asking me this?” The Frame asks, completely forgetting about what lay on the crafting table, it can finish itself anyways.

 _“Oh,”_ The Cephalon acted surprised at this. As if he wasn’t expecting that sort of question in the first place.

 _“Well, don’t you ever wonder that perhaps out there other versions of us exist out there?”_ He pauses. _“Maybe one where you’re a robot fighting in a never-ending war and I’m your equal robotic companion.”_

Excalibur laughed at that. “You’ve got a pretty big imagination, Ordis.”

The Cephalon goes quiet, letting out a tiny chuckle at that. _“Yes, a big imagination indeed.”_ He says quietly to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof i havent updated this in a year sorry
> 
> i also call this im pull shit out of my ass because i have no idea what the fuck im doing


End file.
